Le Pain Medication
by Queenofthefanfiction
Summary: Please read my other story The Place We Belong first this is a side story to it! Addie has taken pain meds that are making her loopy and she has suddenly starts speaking French! Poor, poor Edward.


**Hi people that read The Place We Belong! This is a side story of Addie on Pain Medication, just warning Addie will be loopy! Now enough of that on with the story! Oh and this takes place when ever they're on a hospital. **

**_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx _**

B(Ed!)

I walked to Addie's hospital room. Our pervious adventure had landed us in the hospital. I had arrived at her room and I opened the door. Addie was sleeping peacefully in her sleep. Her face was so relaxed, like she didn't have a care in the world. I must of made a noise because suddenly she sat up in bed and threw a pillow at me. "WHO DARES DISTURBE MY SLUMBER!" she yelled in a creepy voice.

"Um it's me Ed," I said slightly confused.

She looked at me and if looks could kill, I would be dead in the hallway. Her blue/green eyes were peering into my soul and when ever I moved her eyes would follow like a demented doll. "ED! when is your birthday please tell I am so awful with dates," she said like she was queen or something.

"Um my birthday is February 3rd Addie you know this," I said looking for all possible exits.

She smiled sweetly before yelling "Edward what if I was Palm tree head! If you had given him your birthday he could have done something like prevent your birth and then where would I be all alone! without a teacher. IN THE SLUMS!"

I nodded and said as calmly as I could, "Addie, calm down."

Ok this is weird. Addie has gone crazy. "Ed! Did you know you have long hair?" Addie said giggling slightly. "Boys from where I'm from don't have long hair, how do you have long hair and look hot," she said tilting her head to the side.

"Where are you from Addie?" I asked her.

"NO I won't tell you it's a secret the person inside my head told me not to tell!" she yelled at me.

"Who's the person inside your head?" I asked her yet another question.

She paid no mind to my question, "She really wants to kiss you, ya know. She said if I'm her and she's me than I have to like you! Not in the teacher like, I mean lllllllllllllllllllllllloooo oove!"

(Subconscious Addison or the Addison that remembers)

Oh my God I can't believe this is happening! this is sooooooo embarrassing. If I don't do something soon then she's gonna revile the secret! Shit, shit, shit! Lets see. Maybe I get her to suddenly speak French? Nah that's no good. Maybe I can force fully take over? Would the other me be angry? If this keeps up she'll thank me. I imagined myself being in my body and taking control. I felt the familiar sensation of me taking control of my body and I opened my eyes to see a horrified Ed. "Um Ed just forget everything that just happened," I said to him.

"How can I you just told me that you have a voice inside you head and that the voice likes me!" He yelled pulling at his hair.

I felt my cheeks heating up. Damn you cheeks! "Wah nooo no voices in here," I said pointing to my head, "Well noo I have a voice the voice that helps me read, wait that came out wrong!"

I banged my head on the head board and groaned. I looked over at Ed who looked at me like I was crazy. I felt like I was blacking out. Nooo she can't take control yet! Ahh sh-.

(Ed again!)

"Addie are you ok?" I asked her eyes rolled back in her head and when they came back they had a crazy glint in them.

"Parlez-vous français Monsieur?" (Do you speak French mr.?) she asked me.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

" Je ne comprends pas?" (I do not understand) she asked me.

"Addie what are you saying?" I asked now I'm really confused.

"Je suis désolé, monsieur je dois aller,"(I'm sorry sir but I must go) she said starting to get out of bed.

I quickly went over and pushed her shoulders back onto the bed. "Addie what's wrong what are you saying?"

"Que faites-vous!" she yelled fighting back.

Well she has suddenly come up with her own weird language so I pointed to the bed and pushed her back a little bit. "vous êtes un homme fou, j'ai besoin de rentrer à la maison!" ( you are a crazy man I need to get home!) she said frustrated.

"Addie stay," I said pointing to the bed.

"Rester?" (stay?) she said pointing to the bed.

"Rester," I said calmly.

"Qu'en est-il de mon frère?" (What about my brother?) she asked, she had a worried looking in her eyes.

I gave her a confused look. She huffed and looked away. I backed away and started to try to figure out what happened. Addie looked at me for a second before saying, "Vous êtes chaud," (You are hot,) I was really confused now, "vous devriez être mon petit ami." (you should be my boyfriend.)

I rubbed my forhead, "Addie what are you saying?"

"Vous avez besoin de couper vos cheveux!" (You need to cut your hair!) she yelled looking at my hair, "mais il est mignon," (But it's cute.) she said with a wave of her hand.

"Why can't I understand you?" I asked her but mostly myself.

"Pourquoi êtes-vous brodding?' (why are you brooding?) she suddenly asked.

"I have no idea what you are saying!

"Il est temps de célébrer!" (It's time to celebrate!) she yelled out happily.

(The next day, Addie the has amnesia,)

"Wait what did I do?" I asked as Ed explained what I had done during the time of pain medication.

"Yeah you started to say stuff in this weird language that I don't know," Ed said eating the hospital food.

"Bean sprout drink your milk!" I yelled at him.

_**Watching you speak French was so funny, why haven't you kissed Ed yet?** _The other me asked.

_I do NOT like Ed! _I yelled at her _Wait you caused me to speak another language?_

**_Well yeah but the pain meds made you loopy and you would have told my secret! _**she yelled at me.

_Well don't do it again!_ I yelled.

_**Don't worry only in emergencies! **_

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx**_

**So how was this side story! I hope you people liked it now on with the disclamer!**

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST THERE FORE I AM NOT HIROMU ARAKAWA!**


End file.
